The Rich and the Poor
by Fire-Crona-Kid332
Summary: When Kid attends Death City High School, he meets shy, bullied Crona. What happens when he helps her, and might even fall for here? Rated T
1. New Kid

**Disclaimer I do not Own Soul Eater**

_Don't look at anyone…Don't look at anyone…._

I looked though my pink hair at the ground. I was scared that she might run into someone at the crowded High School. I looked up briefly and saw my locker. I quickly went up to it and unlocked it, letting it open. I grabbed my math textbook and notebook and quickly went across the hallway to my first period Math class. I sat at the seat closest to the door that was also in the back of the class. I dropped her backpack and opened her notebook, and began to draw little doodles until the bell rang.

"Class, today we have a new student. I expect you to accept him completely."

I looked up and saw a boy in a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath it. What startled me most was his hair. It was all black, except for three white marks on the left side of his face. I was even more startled when he came to the back and sat next to her before the teacher could introduce him.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but I don't like introductions."

I looked at him for a second and then turned to the front of the class. It was right then when a paper hit me in the face. I opened it and saw the words _Stick Thin _written across it. Sighing, while placing the note in her backpack after reading it. Several more papers hit me in the period, each with cruel words written on them. When the bell rang, I got up and put her backpack on. I was about to leave to place her books in her locker and grab her History books when a gentle hand grabbed my wrist.

"Dose that usually happen, I mean the papers hitting you?"

She turned to look at the new student. "Uh… Y-yea"

He didn't let go of her wrist. "I'm Kid."

"C-C-Crona"

"Hmm…"

He then let go of me and I went out the door.

I didn't want him to catch up with me so I put away my books and grabbed new ones. I then walked down to her History class, sitting in the back, closest to the door once more. I wasn't as startled when Kid walked into the class, and declined the teacher introduction. I wasn't startled when he sat next to me. When people started to throw papers at me, I shoved them in my backpack and didn't read them. When a hand placed a note on her desk, I was more than startled, I was terrified. Quickly, I looked over to Kid, and saw him looking at me, worry in his eyes. I opened it and looked at the neat and clean lettering. _Why do they throw papers at you?_ I looked at it knowing the answer. Quickly, I wrote down the answer in her black sparkly pen, and passed it to him, while the teacher wasn't looking. I then placed my hands on the paper I had in front of me and began to fold it slightly. The note came back. _How? _I wrote down the answer and while the teacher was writing something on the chalk board, and I passed it.

The bell rang and she picked up her stuff. "Hay, Crona, hope you eat something at lunch!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a boy with blue hair and a star tattoo. He was followed by a kind looking girl. "Hi Crona, sorry for Black*Star"

I didn't know what to say, so I just ran to my next class and sat in the back, next to the door. I sat down, looking at the board. Thankfully, I didn't need anything for this class, just a pen. I pulled out my black sparkly pen and sighed.

When the bell rang, there was Kid once more, sitting next to me. When people started to throw stuff again, he would glare at them. Crona tried to do her work, but everyone was throwing stuff at me. Everyone except Kid. _But that won't last long. Soon he will hear the truth, and yet again, no one to save me. _I sighed and tried to work on the worksheet. When the bell rang, I dreaded the next period more than anything else, even gym. Lunch.

I sat in the very back corner, eating a cheeseburger. Kids would pass by me and throw utensils. When Kid came over and sat next to I, I worried for him.

"W-Why do you keep on s-sitting next to me, or n-near me?"

He looked up at me, surprised. "Because, no one here seems to like you, and because of that, I want to be your friend."

I couldn't speak. I hadn't had a friend since middle school. I was snapped out of shock by someone throwing a fork at her and yelling "I hope your mother feeds you something, oh wait she probably won't!"

I sighed and got up. I threw out her trash and walked out of the cafeteria. I wasn't as startled when Kid grabbed her wrist, and was suspecting he wanted to know what the teenager meant. But I couldn't have guessed more wrongly. He pulled me outside and dragged me to a black car, with three white stripes on the hood. He opened the car door and I stepped in. He went in afterwards.

"W-where are we g-going?"

"Somewhere where no one will bully you."

"B-but I'm s-skipping s-school!"

"And so am I, but if you would place your school schedule on the dashboard please?"

I did so and it turned out we had all of the same classes. "So, tomorrow you can show me the afternoon classes." There was then a ringing and Kid pulled out a cellphone, and used the Bluetooth.

"Father, what is it?"

"Well, someone I met was being bullied, so I'm taking her to our house."

_So that's where he's taking me…_


	2. Tear Me Away

**Hiya guys! OK so here's chapter 2 ALSO CRONA IS A GIRL! Disclaimer:I do not own soul eater**

When we reached a mansion that was perfectly symmetrical, and it was huge. There was a skull right above the main doorway, with no imperfections. I looked at Kid, and saw that he was somehow walking…differently, somehow…

When Kid walked in, I shyly followed him. All I heard from Kid, who was talking to a man in a black suit and had a hat that was hiding his face with the shadows, was "…and I can be introduced to my other teachers tomorrow by Crona, she has all of her classes with me, Father." _So this is Kid's dad, he looks familiar, probably from the television. _He looked at me, even though I couldn't see his eyes, I felt them looking at me.

"Hello Crona, it's nice to meet you, now I must go to the High School, they will be needing me."

He walked away, out the front door, and Kid had grabbed my wrist, pulling me through the maze of hallways in the house. When we stopped, we had reached a door that was black, and had a picture of Kid on it, right in the middle. He walked in, and I was pulled in.

"OK because you are probably wondering why I want to help you," He had no idea how much I had been asking that question, "well, the explanation is simple really. You were the first person I met, and I can see that you are really good, it's just that the people make fun of you because you are different."

He was spot on. I just stared at him for a split second, and then there was a pain in my wrist. I had been picking at my skin unconsciously, and now I was slightly bleeding. I pressed against the wound, and looked at it. I was startled when Kid grabbed my wrist to look at it; he grabbed it, and put a small bandage on it.

"Crona, why did you do that?"

"Wh-wh-what d-d-did I d-d-do?"

"You hurt yourself."

"N-n-not kn-kn-kn-knowing"

"Well, has it happened before?"

If only he knew. I let out a very small and fait "Y-Y-Y-Yea"

"Why?"

"B-B-Because I l-l-l-like the p-p-p-pain."

He looked at me and had his mouth slightly open.

"I-I-I d-d-d-deserve i-it."

"Crona, why do you think that?"

"B-b-b-b-because m-m-m-mother s-s-s-says s-s-s-s-so"

He looked at me and grabbed his phone. He called someone and quietly talked, I couldn't make any of it out. I think he was speaking a different language.

"Crona, can you tell me your address?"

"Umm…..5895 Gorgon Lane."

He repeated the address into the phone and sighed. He hung up and looked at me. "OK so Crona that was ummm…the police. I told them about what you told me, and they are going to your house. They said that you could stay here if you wish, If you don't they will put you in an orphanage."

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't kn-kn-kn-kn-kn-know h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how t-t-t-t-t-t-to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-deal wh-wh-wh-with th-th-th-th-th-th-this!" (Ha-ha I've been wanting to do that)

"C-Crona?"

I had fallen to the floor, shaking. I felt something pick me up and I curled into it. I felt the soft cushion of a bed underneath me. I curled up into a ball, my knees touching my face. I felt someone stoking my hair. It was calming. I then gasped.

"What is it Crona?"

"M-my O-older B-brother!"

I slowly removed my knees from my face and saw I was pressed against Kid's chest, on the king sized bed. "H-He's g-gonna k-kill me!"

"Why?"

"M-mother is p-probably g-going to get a-arrested!"

I then gasped and felt more tears coming. "A-and then, Ragnarok w-will kill me!"

Kid looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

I didn't know what to do. I just cried into his shirt. He stroked my hair again and placed his chin on the top of my head. We stayed like that until I stopped sobbing. Kid was murmuring comforting things to me. I was scared. A lot. What if my mother found me? What would she say? What if Rag found me? I would certainly be dead if one of those happened. I was still slightly sobbing when my phone, the only present I got from Mother or Ragnarok. I saw it was indeed, my older brother.

"H-hello?"

"CRONA WHAT DID YOU DO OR SAY? MOM IS IN JAIL! YOU STUPID GIRL, NEVER COME HOME AGAIN!"

I hung up and began to curl up into a ball, crying. My shirt was wet with tears when Kid pulled me into another warm embrace. I was content with just staying like that when Kid's dad walked in.

"Kid, I heard that Crona's mother has been sent to jail, do you know why?"

"Yes, she was abusing Crona, so I told the police, because it's the right thing to do for a friend."

"Well Crona," I looked up at him, "You may stay here until you have found another place."

"Th-Thank y-you v-very m-much."

He left the room, and I was happy. He sorta scared me. My phone rang once more. I answered it and was surprised with the gentle tone of the caller.

"Crona, I-I'm going to be setting your stuff outside. Make sure to get them."

I looked at the screen and sighed.

"W-Well, I H-have to g-go get m-my stuff….

"I'll come with you."

"Th-thank you"

Kid grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the hallways. _How does he even know this place? He just started school at DCHS! _We soon reached the front door and he opened the door for me again.

We were at my house. I had just picked up my stuff off the porch and was walking to where Kid's car was. That was until heard a familiar sound. I scrunched up my shoulders and I ran to Kid's vehicle. Then a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. I tried to get out of my drunken brother's grasp, but he had his hold tight.

"Hello my little play thing~"

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Rag, y-y-y-y-y-y-you're d-d-d-d-drunk."

"And I need the sweet taste of my little sister to get me back to sobriety~"

I closed my eyes and knew what was going to come next. He would grab me, lock me inside, and rape me.

I then felt his grip release me I dropped to the ground and laid there, crying, in a small ball. I started to pick at my wrist and felt the blood come out against my face. I felt someone grab me and carry me somewhere.


	3. Sweet Dreams

I woke up next to Kid, wondering where I was. I then remembered the previous day, and was glad it was Saturday. I looked to where when he awoke, I wouldn't be seen. I saw a corner and went over to it. I silently cried, and picked at my wrists. I looked at them and saw a huge bandage on them.

"Crona? Where are you?"

I managed to stay silent but he noticed me once he had gotten out of bed.

"Crona? What are you doing there?"

"I d-don't know…"

Kid looked at me and saw my wrists. "Crona, stop that."

I looked up at him. He had his hands in fists. I was scared slightly. I whimpered quietly. Next thing I knew, Kid was next to me, holding me. I was shaking, I didn't know why. I didn't move. I felt safe, sound, and happy. I closed my eyes. I then felt Kid grab my wrist to examine it.

"We should change the bandages soon…they are almost blood soaked…."

I looked at my wrists, and I saw large blood spots on the white bandage. I tried not to remember the previous night, but it came running in my head. I cried as I remembered everything. I was on the ground, and I heard Kid yelling. I saw Rag walk away, stumbling, and he fallen down on the porch steps. Kid then picked me up, with my stuff, and placed me in the front seat.

I snapped back to reality as I was placed on a bed. Kid was looking at me, clearly worried. That's when I began to cry.

"W-w-why a-a-a-are y-y-you s-so KIND?"

Kid looked at me and chuckled lightly. "Because," he began slowly hugging me, "You, Crona, are filled with sadness, but with someone like me, happiness will find you." He then grabbed my hand, holding it, and he looked at me.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this…kindness!"

Kid sighed, and got up. He then grabbed my hand and led me down several hallways. He put me into a room, and I saw my brother.

"R-Rag?"

He looked up, smiled, and hugged me.

"Crona, you have come back to your real master."

"I-I d-d-don't w-w-w-want to!"

I then heard a door shut. _Kid _I turned around and saw he had left me with my brother. _No, he couldn't! He said he was my friend! _

"Oh my little Crona…"

I felt my brother slowly taking off my clothes. I began to cry.

Then I felt something else. A strong hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw I had never left Kid's bedroom. I was still on the bed, huddled up in a small ball. I looked up into Kid's golden eyes, and felt more tears burn down my face. "H-help me' I just managed a whisper. "Help…"

Kid then hugged me, keeping me close. I cried into his chest, hugging him. I soon felt my eyes betray me.

(A/N OK HERE IS A BOUNS BECAUE THIS CHAPER IS TOO SHORT!)

~Kid's POV~

I looked at the small girl that was clinging onto me. _This is the best time to change her bandages ._I quickly removed her hands from my shirt, and went to the bathroom. I grabbed some bandages, and walked back to the bed. I slowly unwrapped her wrists, and then cleaned the wound, making sure not to open it up. I then gently, but tightly, wrapped the bandages around the small wrists. She mumbled in her sleep, something about a rabbit. I then grabbed a blanket and placed it over her small form. I laid down next to her, to make sure she wouldn't think he had abandoned her. He saw that the small girl, was in fact, shivering. He felt her and she was ice-cold. He laid down next to her, pulling her close. I then grabbed a few blankets and placed them over her. I looked at her and murmured "Sweet dreams, sweet Crona." Right before I fell asleep.

My dreams included the sweet pinkette, laughing and dancing with my through the night.


	4. Radio

(This first part is Kid's POV, then Crona's)

I woke up, and saw Crona curled up next to me. Her small arms were around my neck, and her face was just inches away from mine. I deeply blushed, my whole face turning very red. Her face looked so…perfect. Her pink hair was just barley falling on her face. I brushed it off gently, and put my arm around her waist. She murmured something and nuzzled closer to me. I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to her breathing, and slowly fell asleep next to her.

When I woke up the second time, Crona was awake, looking at me. She was blushing, the pink of her face complementing her pink hair. Her blue eyes were deep, and her skin was glowing in the mid-morning sunlight. She was perfect. She was everything I wanted and what I needed. I looked at her faded pink lips, wanting to press them against mine. _Kid, no she is still scared of something look at her body. She is holding you tightly. _The voice in my head was right. She was pressed against me, her body melting into mine. Her face, although just centimeters away from mine, was plastered with fear. I decided to ask her.

"Crona, what's wrong?"

"I-I was scared that you would disappear…"

Her face was as red as a tomato. She was looking anywhere but my eyes. I chuckled lightly.

"I would never leave you, Crona."

She looked at me, surprised. She was blushing even more, if that was possible. I then got up, and saw her terrified face.

"Don't worry, I'm just turning on the radio, I find that music is relaxing."

I turned on the radio and heard something that shocked me.

"Flip the switch

Turn on the lightning

Get it right

Show em how it's done

Free it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know

You got em number one

Go with it, you got em where you want em

Drop the beat; they need to hear your sound

Play it up

It's coming down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take

Make em do a double take

Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation

You and me tearing up the floor

Let it go, this party is up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You gotta make, make, make em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take

Make em do a double take

Uh

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take"

I was already back to where Crona was, thinking about how she made me do a double take when I first met her. She was the shy girl who had made me want to be her friend. I chuckled and then heard another song that made me think of her, and I couldn't help myself.

~Crona's POV~

I stared at Kid as he began to sing.

"My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat

I can see you're not yourself

Even when you're here with me

I know that you're somewhere else

So put another record on

Kiss and leave me on

Nothing really matters when we're dancing

Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat

'Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat

So come on, spin me around

Now I don't wanna go home

Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat

I know I should, but I can't leave it alone

And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

So hung up

We can't let go

If you really have to leave

One more time just move me slow

So put another record on

Play it on repeat,

Nothing really matters when we're dancing

Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me,

And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat

So come on, spin me around

Now I don't wanna go home

Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat

I know I should, but I can't leave it alone

And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Rizzle Kicks, Yeah

At the start of the night I was like, what?

Let's have a team talk,

Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,

Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw

Should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw,

Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,

'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'm a skipper

You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat.

So come on, spin me around

Now I don't wanna go home

Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat

I know I should, but I can't leave it alone

And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

(My heart skips, skips a beat)

Heart Skips a Beat

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

(My heart skips, skips a beat)"

I looked up at him, and saw he was just a few feet away from me.

"K-kid?"

He looked at me, and then blushed.

"Uh…ummmmm….hehe…..I was just ummm"

I decide to hug him. I didn't know why. I got up, and just hugged him.

"Please, never sing again."

"Wha- why?"

"You have a horrible voice."

He chuckled lightly and dragged me down to the kitchen.

(A/N OK guys! So that was…interesting! OK so those songs were Double Take my Ross Lynch and Heart Skips a Beat by Olly Murs so…. Hpe you liked it!)


	5. The Fair

(A/N Hi guys OK so lil more romance in this one…hopefully Crona won't freak! Oh and I forgot to say, that this is a few months after Kid moved to Death City, and it is in the Summer!)

~Crona's POV~

I looked at Kid, his hand in mine, and blushed slightly. I let out a sigh, happy to know that he was there. He looked at me, a small smile on his lips. He then pulled me into a kitchen, and let go of my hand. He then sat down at one of the stools next to the counter, motioning me to sit next to him. I did, and a man with a chef's hat walked into the kitchen. (A/N OK Kid has a whole staff, maids, butlers, chefs everything!)

"Sir Kid, who is this young lady?"

"She's been staying here for a few months and you don't know? Well, her name is Crona and she will be staying with us for a while, until her life becomes more…stable."

"Of course sir. Would you like the usual?"

"Yes, and make some for her too."

"Of course sir."

Kid then grabbed my hand, making me blush. He pulled me into another room, with a table that was normal sized. (A/N that looks wrong but so does sised!)

"So Crona, what would you like to do today?"

"Ummm…I d-don't know…"

"Well, how abut we go to that fair that's in town?"

"O-OK."

"Lovely!

Soon after our breakfast comes. I looked at the plate of French toast that was set in front of me. I took a small bite, and found the food tasted like heaven. Soon, there was nothing left on my plate. Kid looked at my, amusement on his face. He then got up, and pulled me out of my chair with so much force that my face was just centimeters from his.

He looked at me, something in his eyes I didn't recognize. There was a glimmer of hope for something in the deep golden eyes. I then felt myself blush at his stare. Was it just me, or was he getting closer? I then felt his finger just a centimeter away from my mouth. He then brushed something off and smiled. His slightly pink lips formed into a smile. His perfect lips…wait what was I thinking? No one could like me! My family hates me, and I mean I am so…imperfect. Kid then slightly blushed, the pink color wasn't notable on his tanned skin, but when I blushed it must be more visible than a bright yellow pole surrounded with purple walls. He then pulled away from me.

"So that carnival, right?" His voice was a few octaves high, and cracked slightly.

"Uh...y-yea the carnival."

"I'll get the chauffeur to take us to it."

"CHAFFEUR?!"

I kinda freaked out. I wasn't expecting this cool, calm, and collected person to have people drive him around. He looked at me, startled.

"Y-Yea chauffeur, my dad hired him last night."

"O-OK."

He then took me to a door, told someone to take us to the fairgrounds, and we were escorted to a limo. Kid opened the door for me and I climbed in. I sat on the soft leather, next to a mini fridge. I opened it up and saw several types of soda. Kid took a grape soda. I thought for a second and grabbed a lime soda. I drank it quietly, taking a few sips every few minutes. I then felt the cushion dip next to me. I turned and saw Kid. He looked at me, and gave me a toothy grin. I gave him a small smile and felt him scoot closer to me, closing the space between us. We were in comfortable silence.

We stopped and I saw a huge Farris Wheel and other rides (A/N I only mentioned the Wheel….you guys know what that means!)

Kid opened the door, and pulled me out into the warm mid-morning air. He then pulled me over to the lines getting tickets to get in. He let go of my hand, and we were once again within comfortable silence. That was until a group of girls came up. I recognized them easily. Liz and Patty Thomson, and Maka Albarn. They all came up to Kid and I. (A/N I am sooo my family, I typed this correctly the first time…) Maka and Liz started to flirt with Kid. I knew what would happen. He would ditch me, and leave me to stay on the streets. I then felt his arm warp its way around my waist. All I heard of his sentence was "…with her, ladies."

I felt myself blush, and the two girls glared at me.

"But have you seen her? She has naturally pink hair, and her brother rapes her!"

His grip tightened on my waist. "And have you seen my hair, I have three white stripes on the left side of my hair, and that's there naturally!"

"Yea...but her brother-"

She was cut off when Kid spat out the words "She doesn't have to deal with that piece of shit anymore!"

He then regained his posture and pulled me though to get our tickets to enter the fair. We went around, taking a few rides. When we took a roller coaster, I had to hold Kid. He held onto me, making me feel safe. He then dragged me to get some food for a lunch. We shared some chili cheese fries and both had our own sodas, each with a respective flavor. Kid then grabbed me and pulled me up to a gentle ride. I looked at the ride name. "Air Flyers." He then pulled me onto a cart, which could only hold two, people with him. He sat across from me, our legs touching when we leaned back; we were about a meter from touching each other's noses.

The ride began a slow rocking taking the cart slowly into the air. It slowly swayed until I could see all of Death City. It was beautiful.

"Beautiful" I murmured.

I heard kid say something.

"What?"

"Oh…umm well I said that it isn't as beautiful as you…"

I felt myself blush at his words, but he was redder than a tomato. I then looked out at the city once more, and felt all my troubles cease. I felt something grip my hand softly, but I didn't pull away. I was content with letting him be close to me, I was happy that he had said I was pretty. Heck more than that, he called me beautiful. I was happy, even more happier than when he hadn't left me. Happier than when he rescued me. I was the happiest girl in Death City, no cross that, I was the happiest girl in Nevada, no; I was the happiest girl in the world. The whole solar system, the whole universe!

When we got off, he still was holding my hand. He clearly wasn't letting go anytime soon. We did a few more rides, and soon it was night. I knew exactly what to do. I dragged Kid to the Farris Wheel. We got on, and looked over the city. When we were at the top, it just stopped. It didn't move for a few minutes. I was getting worried. That's when the intercoms from around the fairgrounds came to life. "Attention visitors, the Farris Wheel has gotten Jammed, please do not panic, we will be calling the fire station momentarily. Thank you for coming, and we hope you have a good night."

I looked at Kid, him looking at me. He grabbed my hand and took a shaky breath. "Crona, I want to umm talk about earlier…"

He trailed off. I knew exactly what he meant. He then looked at me, and I looked into his eyes.

~Kid's POV~

I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I just couldn't get it out. I looked into her deep blue eyes and sighed, taking a deep breath and let it all out.

"Crona, I do think you are beautiful, and I really do mean that. Ever since I met you, you are all I've thought about. You complete me, and I really do like you and-"

I was cut off by Crona throwing herself against me, kissing me. I kissed her back, her soft lips pressing into mine. She then pulled away and I held her in my arms until the firemen came.


	6. Bunnies

(A/N hay guys, I won't be posting as contently on this story, but if you could go check out my other story? Well here's the next chapter!)

~Kid's POV~

I was sitting in the limo, Crona's head in my lap. She was sleeping, murmuring things in her sleep. I then heard her say something that shocked me. "Kid…" She then gave a sleepy smile. I moved a strand of hair from her face, letting my fingers rest on her cheek.

When we were home, I picked her up and walked inside, carrying her up the stairs, down to the fourth door on the left side, then down that hallway to the eighth door on my right. I then opened that door, went up the stairs at the middle of the long hallway and down the hallway to the sixth door, letting myself into my room. I laid her on the bed, and changed into a pair of pajama pants. I then slid into bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She moved and placed her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

I woke up and saw Crona still asleep in my arms. I watched her sleep, her lavender-pink hair I then knew where to go. "Crona…wake up." She moved into me, sleeping. I then did something I wouldn't do before she kissed me. I leaned down and whispered very softly. "Crona, wake up or I will kiss you."

~Crona's POV~

I woke up and looked at Kid, our faces almost touching. I then remembered the night before. I had kissed him then fell asleep in his arms. I had kissed Kid, the boy of my dreams. I looked in his golden eyes. There was a flicker of disappointment but was replaced with relief and something I couldn't name.

"Good Morning." I turned away from his eyes and stretched. Kid sat up next to me, shirtless. He looked good.

"Good Morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." He then leaned in, his mouth almost touching my ear. "And I'm not saying that because you sleep a lot."

I felt myself blush. I got up, and went to the bathroom to change, hoping he didn't notice my blush. I changed into a knee length sun dress that was yellow with white flowers. I put my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck. I put on some flats and walked out of the bathroom. Kid was dressed, in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. (Just try to imagine that)He had on a pair of sneakers. He dragged me down the maze of halls and down stairs. We ended up in the kitchen.

"Kid, sir."

"Yea, just make like four pieces of toast and give them to us."

When the chef was done, Kid dragged me to the limo.

"Take us to the mall," he told the chauffeur. The man nodded and drove.

"Kid where are we go-"

Kid just kissed my cheek, making me blush slightly.

"This is for you, OK?"

"OK."

I was barely able to talk. Soon we were at the mall. The chauffeur drove away and Kid dragged me in to the large building. He then proceeded to drag me to a pet shop. He dragged me to the back of the store. There was a cage of bunnies.

"I will buy you a bunny."

I looked up at him and he looked determined to buy e one of the furry animals. I looked down and saw one that I loved. I picked up the small creature and held it up next to Kid. The rabbit had the same shade of hair that Kid did, and three white stripes on its left ear. Kid then grabbed a lavender-pink bunny and compared it to my hair. He then took the bunny into one of his arms, and put the other arm around me.

"She looks like you, Crona."

"Yea, well this one looks like you. It even has the three stripes!"

"How can I help you?" a familiar voice was behind us. Thankfully, Kid's head blocked any view of me to her and her to me. Kid turned and stood next to me. I held the bunny I was holding like he was. There stood Patty Thomson.

"Oh Hiya Crona!"

Kid looked at the girl and spoke up. "Umm…yea can we buy the bunnies?"

"Yea and any supplies you need for them! Hay wait…the one you're holding looks like Crona and the one Crona's holding looks like you! How COOL!"

We walked away from the excited girl, still holding the rabbits. We picked out two cages, and some food, water bottles, and food dishes. When we had gotten everything, we went up to the counter to buy everything.

"That'll be $110.58."

Kid pulled out the amount of money from his pocket. Right outside of the store was a bench. We sat on the bench and got the cages set up, the put the rabbits in it. It was lunch time when Kid carefully took me to the food court, not wanting to hurt the cute little animals. He sat me at a table next to Burger King and got some food from there. He then came up to me, bringing a burger and some fries with a lemon-lime soda. We ate the first few bites in silence, and then Kid looked up at me.

"So, watcha gonna name your bunny?"

"Death the bunny."

Kid looked at me and chuckled. He looked at his bunny and looked up at me. "Well I'm going to name my bunny…let's see Craona."

I chocked on my food. "What?"

"Craona the bunny…I like that!"

I felt myself blushing big time. But that wasn't even compared to what he said next.

"Craona and Crona my two favorite Pinkettes in the world!"

I felt myself go red. Very red. Death The Bunny looked at Craona and they both went to the closer edges of their cages. I took a deep breath and felt myself blush as I said, "Death the Kid and Death the bunny. My two favorite three white striped animals in the whole universe."

Kid looked at me and blushed redder than I had ever seen on a human. Even his tanned skin couldn't cover it up.

~Kid's POV~

"Death the Kid and Death the bunny. My two favorite three white striped animals in the whole universe."

I looked up and felt myself blush. Not a little pink, I felt like if you took a picture of me, I would be red black and white. _Hay what's black, white and red? KID! Ha-ha! _

Crona began to giggle. She looked at the bunnies and pointed to them. I pulled my gaze away from her and saw what she was giggling about. Death the Bunny and Craona were trying to get together. I then opened the cage of Death the Bunny and Craona, the openings right next to each other. The bunnies ran to each other and started to pounce on one another.

Soon, we had to close the doors to their cages, and Craona ended up in Death the Bunny's cage, asleep. I called up the chauffeur and he came. I opened the Limo door, holding everything. We placed the bunnies on the cushion next to Crona I then opened up the roof to the limo and stood up, my head hanging out of the roof. I pulled up Crona with me, and we were looking over the city.

That's when I saw them. The girls from the fair. The all looked at me and Crona, and gasped. I then did something I wanted to annoy the group even more. I turned my head and began to kiss Crona. I heard someone gasp again and one of them called out "You BITCH CRONA!" I stifled my chuckles. After we passed them, I stopped kissing her. She was red and surprised. I then sat down in the limo, and she sat next to me. I closed the roof and pulled out a grape soda. I drank it, thankful that I didn't have to talk to Crona because of it. When I was done, we were at the house. I grabbed the bunnies and Crona. I raced through the house to my room. I then went to the door left of it and put the bunnies in there, setting it up so they didn't have to be in their cages all the time. I placed newspaper on half the room, then set out a gate in front of the door so that the cute things couldn't get out. I then opened the cages and the bunnies hopped out, and began to explore the room. I sat on a couch, a few feet away from the cages, and turned on a T.V across the room. Crona came in and sat next to me, and I felt her blue gaze stick on me. I took a deep breath and turned to her. She was staring at me, and she took a deep breath.

"K-Kid I was wondering….why did you kiss me?"

"Because I really like you Crona."

She gave me a small smile and she was leaning in. We were about to kiss again when Craona cried out. I immediately took a look at her, and saw that she had landed on her face.

"Oh, poor baby."

Crona got up and picked up the small pinkette, carrying it over to me. She sat on the couch, holding the small animal and petting it. Soon, Craona had fallen asleep. Crona set her in a cage and turned back to me. She sat down, closer than before. I turned and we kissed again. This time, we were both kissing from the beginning. When we broke apart, my shirt was ruffled and her hair was in a mess. She then leaned on me, her head just below my chin. I was happy. She felt the same way! I was so happy I forgot to check my missed calls on the phone.


	7. Sadness in Crona

(A/N) Hay guys! OK so….ummmmm well I have nothing to say except that this Friday (February Friday 14 2014) I am going to be posting A LOT of chapters because school is out and I kinda am all alone! But fear not I still wish that Kid was real because I LOVE HIM! Ok not a fangirl, but still so here is de chapter! Mreoww! Rated M and a lil lemony but I DON'T LEMONS WELL so yea…this chapter is rated M for reasons oh and before I forget, I am SO sorry this is late! Me and my friend hang out and I have chores! So peace out! Sorry it's short MREOWWWWWWWWW

**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater my parents will get back together (and they hate each other) **

~Kid's POV~

I heard my phone ring. I broke away from kissing Crona (How much do you people kiss?) and answered it.

"Hello?" I was breathless.

"Finally you answer! OK I'm going to be getting home in a week...or a month…well, I won't be home soon so try not to throw a party. Well that's all See ya whenever."

I hung up and went back to Crona, kissing her. She kissed back and soon, she they were laying down next to each other. It was then that Craona went over to me and nuzzled my face. I broke away from Crona and looked at the fluffy rabbit that made her way into Crona's lap.

"Hmph."

"What?"

"My bunny likes my girlfriend more than me."

"Well…she does look like me, maybe she's just so full of herself that she likes me? And her name is very close to mine."

"Hmph"

"Hay, you made it that way, I didn't name her, all I did was name Death the Bunny."

It was then that the black rabbit hopped its way over tome, and got into my lap.

"See? They are full of themselves!"

I then looked at Craona. She seemed…fatter.

"Dose Craona look plumper, or is it just me?"

"I guess she dose…but at the store there were dozens of bunnies and it was possible that she didn't get any food."

I nodded and laid down next to Crona. We were on the floor, a few feet away from the couch. I then removed Death the Bunny (now I will just call him Death bunny) and the small animal hopped to its cage. I got up and went to my bedroom, leaving Crona to do what she wants to do. I turned around from the bed and saw Crona. She then walked up to me and started to kiss me.

~Crona's POV~

We were on the bed. That's when Kid's tongue darted out and begged for access. I let him have it and we began to explore each other's mouths. Kid then started to pull off my dress. I let him, breaking apart for a split second while he pulled the fabric over my face. We kissed again, and he took off my bra slowly. I then felt him pull off his pant. He broke apart.

"Are you OK with this?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know. "N-no" I really did, but at the same time didn't.

~Time Skip (3 weeks) ~

I was up in Kid's room, in the corner I had decided to have my nervous break downs in. I had let DeathBunny climb on Kid while he was asleep. He still was, but I was scared for when Kid woke up. I have been having break downs more and more often. My wrists were a mess, I had found a razor in the bathroom and hid it under the bed, and cut myself when I was angry at myself. I was wearing long sleeves even though it was summer in Nevada. Luckily, we stayed inside most of the time, between the kitchen, the room, and the bunnies, we were good. I then heard Kid yelping though the wall. He then came in, about ten minutes later. I had the razor in my hand, and quickly hid it, but I was too late. Kid ran over and carefully removed the razor from my grip.

"C-Crona what are you doing?"

"Letting me have what comes for me."

He looked at me, then at my bleeding wrists. He grabbed some paper towels, got them wet, and slowly patted off my wrists. I watched him and he was shaking. I was tears dripping down his cheeks. I made him look at me, using the arm that he was patting to get him to look at me. He looked at me, the tears more apparent now. I hugged him for all it was worth. I wanted him to know I was safe, I was here. And I would stay. He hugged me back, and he quit crying.

"C-Crona, never do that again." He then pulled back. "Because I love you too much to let you go."

I looked at him, my angel. My savior. My knight in shining armor. I leaned on him and whispered very quietly, "I won't hurt you ever again."

~Kid's POV~

I held Crona, sad. She was the one girl I loved. Ina all my life, I hadn't "clicked" with other girls. But with her, we had clicked. I was in love, I knew that. But was she? I looked at the girl, who was now fiddling with a piece of her lavender-pink hair. I grabbed her hand and continued on the job I had started.

When I was finished, she was leaning on me, dozing off. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I looked at the clack, seeing that it was 1:23 am. I laid down next to her, putting my arm around her. She snuggled into my side, putting her head on my chest. I sighed and fell asleep.


	8. What happened to?

(A/N OMG I have to get this story into February this chapter! OK time skip at the end! Rated M for reasons WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING!)

~Crona's POV~

I was in the bathroom, taking a warm bath. I stood next to the filled tub and placed my toe in. I placed my foot in, and slipped into the large tub. I knew what I had come in here for. I grabbed one of the razors I had gotten and cut my legs. The little red streaks of blood I then remembered Kid in the other room. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him! _I took the razor and slashed my leg, feeling the warm, crimson, blood pour out of my cut. It stained the water red, and I hoped I could get out fast enough. I got out, emptied the tub, and wrapped a soft, fluffy white towel around my figure. I then pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt, then a skull hair clip that Kid had gotten me. Today was the first day of school. Lord Death had it so we were in all of the same classes, though I didn't ask how.

I sat in the passenger seat of Kid's black convertible, with three white stripes on the hood. When we got out, a lot of our classmates crowded around us. When people saw me, they started to throw insults, saying how I had lost weight, or I still had no breasts, or even how my mother was arrested. Kid put his arm around me and pulled me into the school. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back to help him believe I was alright. After all, this would be the last year with my tormentors

We walked into first period English, our teacher standing at the board. The name Miss Marie was written across in light, beautiful handwriting. Kid sat down in the back, near the door. I sat next to him and he chuckled slightly.

"Remember when we first met each other? The only place you would sit was next to the door."

"Yea…"

I sighed and looked into his eyes. He looked back, and then the bell rang. We looked forward and saw the teacher, a small woman with long, blonde hair and an eye patch over her left eye. She was wearing a black shirt and a yellow skirt that made me think of a bee.

"OK class, today, we are going to learn about each other. We will say our first name, our favorite color, and one interesting thing about us!"

She started with Kid.

"Well, my name is Kid, my favorite color is black, and my father is the principle of the school."

"Lovely, nice to meet you Kid, how about that young lady sitting next to you?"

I looked up and took a deep breath.

"M-My name is C-Crona, my favorite c-color is g-gold and I umm…"

Kid then broke in. "She has a beautiful singing voice."

I sighed and leaned on Kid, thankful for him. I listened to the rest of the class, cheerleaders, jocks, and the others. When the bell rang, Kid pulled me to our next class, and we walked in. There was a man on a rolling chair and he had a screw in his head. Yet again, we were in the back. The bell rang and the man wrote "Professor Stein" and turned to the class.

"Hello Class. This is your life science class. We will be dong several dissections where I dissect an animal and you watch. Today, we will introduce by saying our first names, our favorite animal, and what you are going to do after this year. OK how about we start with the young lady in the back with lavender-pink hair?"

I took a breath and said everything really fast. "MynameisCronamyfavoriteanimalismyrabbitthatlookslikemyboyfriendandIdon'tkowwhatI'mdoingafterthisyearyet."

"Ok, Crona. How about that young man next to you?"

Kid stood up and said his calmly. "My name is Kid, my favorite animal is my bunny that looks like my girlfriend, and I don't know what I'm doing after this year."

"OK lovely."

The phone rang right as he was about to pick someone else. Stein picked it up and said. "Hello, this is Stein…yes…yes I have both of them…OK I will." He then looked at me and Kid. "You two, the principle wants you. Something about him being your father Kid."

"Yes he is, come on Crona."

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the empty hallway and down to lord death's office. When we got outside, he opened the door and we walked down a hall way. We came to a room that looked like the desert.

"Kid, Crona, we have an issue."

"What is it, Father?" Kid tightened his grip on my hand.

He looked at us, and sighed. "The manor was broken into. Only a few goods are missing, and that includes your rabbits, both of them, one of the smaller televisions, and a few of my classified books."

I just stared at him. _What, did he say? DeathBunny and Craona are missing? _I didn't know what to do. I just fell to the ground. I was aware of someone picking me up, and rocking me back and forth.

~Kid's POV~

I held Crona as she broke down. I was sitting with her in my lap. I was slightly aware of the bell ringing. She then stopped crying and just leaned on me. I held her close, and was wishing for the same thing she was. Craona and DeathBunny to come back. I felt a warm liquid on my chest and then saw her picking at her wrists again. I stopped her and pulled out a paper towel from my backpack. I knew this was going to happen somehow. I wiped away the blood and heard the bell ring once more. I heard my dad talking to someone and then felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw he was looking at me.

"Kiddo, why don't you and Crona go home?"

I nodded and walked out, carrying Crona. She looked up at me, tears down her face. I then heard a familiar squeal. I looked over across the street and saw them. DeathBunny and Craona were in a cage being carried across the street. I put Crona on a bench and ran after the man who was carrying them. He walked into a pet store and I caught up to him right at he was talking to someone.

"Give me my rabbits!"

"Hehe, so they are from the death family."

I was mad, no cross that I was furious. I quickly called my dad though the blue tooth. "Father someone is trying to sell Craona and DeathBunny."

"OK Kiddo, where?"

"The pet store across the street from the school."

"I will send the security guards right now."

I looked at the pink rabbit and then at the man. I then though of Crona. Right before my father hung up I managed to say, "Make sure no one gets to Crona she's at the bench next to my car." I then heard my father say something about that and I stared at the man, smirking. A few seconds later, two police men came up and looked at the man.

"Kid, is this the man?"

"Yes."

They arrested the man and gave me the rabbits. I then walked over to the bench where Crona was. There was another police man next to her. When I came up, she looked up and gave the biggest smile I had seen her give me in the longest time.

"DEATHBUNNY!" she ran over and hugged me, then pulled the small black rabbit out of the cage. She hugged the rabbit, and he was clearly happy to be back with Crona. I pulled out Craona and held her, making sure that Crona wouldn't hurt her bunny.

I then heard the bell signaling for lunch. Several people walked out to their cars or trucks, and saw us.

"Hay look over there, someone's getting arrested!"

Most of the heads turned to the pet store and then back to us. I then pulled DeathBunny out of Crona's grip and placed the little fluff ball in the cage with Craona. I then pulled Crona over to the car and she got in. I got in and pulled away.

~Time Skip to February~

I was asleep next to Crona. We didn't have school because of parent-teacher conferences. I then remembered. It was the fourteenth. I got up, removing Crona's arm around my neck, and placed a stuffed animal I got for her in my place.


	9. Valentine's Day

(A/N Happy V-day guys! OK so…here's something cute and fun and just AWWWWW! Here's the longest chapter so far!)

~Crona's POV~

I woke up and saw that instead of Kid next to me, there was a teddy bear.

"Awww! How cute!"

It was half pink-half black. The black side had three white stripes. I placed it on the bed and looked over at the door. There was a note and a map of the house. I opened the note and saw a neatly written letter.

Crona, follow this map to the room Love, Kid

There was a red X and I followed the map to the rom that had it. I walked down the hallways and finally came to the door. I checked ten times and opened it, greeted by the sound of shrill squeals. (Try to say that ten times fast!)

I looked out and saw Craona was on a newspaper, and there was three small figures next to her. She then squealed loudly, and a fourth figure was suddenly next to her. Kid looked at me and smiled.

"Uhh… Happy Valentine's Day?"

I looked at him then at Craona. "Baby…bunnies…"

"Uhh yea….she was supposed to give birth later in the day…but here's the baby bunnies!"

I looked at them. One was pink with black spots, the one next to it was black with pink spots, the third one was pink with three white stripes on its left ear, and the fourth one was black with pink stripes on its left ear. I looked at them, and grinned. I sat down next to Craona and one of the little bundles of fluff rolled away from its mother and ended up in my lap. Craona didn't seem to mind. I looked at the bunny and saw it was the pink one with black spots. Kid sat next to me and testily touched the small rabbit. It then tried to hop, but failed and ended up on DeathBunny, who was laying down next to Craona. He looked at the small rabbit, and placed it next to its mother.

After looking, the pink one with black spots was female, along with the pink one with white stripes. The black one with pink spots was male, along with his brother, the black one with pink stripes. I smiled at wondered what to call them. I then had an idea.

"Kid?"

"Yea?"

"Can we name the pink one with white stripes Cotton Candy and black one with pink stripes Kidna?

He looked at me and nodded, smiling. He then picked up the two spotted ones and said in a very baby-ish voice. "Awww…Crona doesn't like us but Kid sure dose. I bet he'll name us."

He put them down and pulled out a box of chocolates and handed it to me. He then pulled a white rose out of his sleeve. I looked at him in awe. I smiled and hugged him as he put it in my hair. I then grabbed his hands and he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him and he pulled away. He then pulled me to the front of the house. There the limo was in front, waiting for us.

Kid looked over my outfit. He then whispered into my ear "Go change into your red dress."

I did and saw he had a red tux on somehow. He then pulled the white rose out of my hair and bushed it back, then placed it delicately in my hair. He then looked into the limo, and opened it. Inside there was a lady with make-up. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue heart in the middle. She also had her long, brown hair in a bun. Her grey eyes looked at me and changed from green-grey to blue-grey then back to green-grey this happened a lot.

"Kid, where did you find her? She looks so beautiful!" Her Irish accent sounded Scottish and German all at the same time.

"Amber. This is Crona. Crona, this is my cousin Amber. She will help you with make-up because we are going somewhere…special."

I nodded and sat down next to Amber. She had the same tanned skin as Kid, but that was the only similarity. She looked at my outfit and chose her make up, and shut a curtain around us.

~Kid's POV~

I waited for Amber to be done with Crona. I heard directions such as "Close your eyes." And "rub your lips together, sweetheart."

Amber always called people who were younger sweetheart. If you were older or an authority, she would call you Captain or Professor. It was how she talked. I then saw a hand grab the curtain and open it.

There was Crona, her make-up matching her dress. Her eyes had a light red eye shadow and her lips were thick and red. Her eyes seemed to pop out. I was staring at her in awe when I looked away from her face. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders, the red rose tucked behind one of her ears. There was a skull pin holding back a small clump of hair from her face. _How do you breath? Suck in and Suck out? That sound right._ I then was finally able to talk.

"Wow…"

Crona looked at me, wonder in her eyes. She was light pink, blushing. I then took both of her fidgeting hands into mine. Her dress was ridding up slightly so she pulled it down. That's when I saw them. The long, red mars on the legs. They looked like scratches. I then looked up at her and she looked away from me.

"Crona…"

She looked at me as I pulled her into a hug. I didn't know what to do. I hugged her and patted her back. I was sad and scared for her. I loved her. I then looked at her in the eyes.

"Crona…"

"Yea?"

"Why?"

"B-Because of the people at school they bully me and-"

I cut her off. I took her face and kissed her lips slightly, trying not to ruin the make-up. "They don't matter Crona. But I do, and I think you are too good for this. And if you care what they think, you shouldn't. Only people who love you and care for you matter." She looked at me love in her eyes. I continued my rant. "I will help you in any way I can, but it all rests on you. And I don't want you to hurt yourself like this. So, please for me, don't do this anymore."

She looked at me and hugged me. I patted her back and soon we were at our first destination. Amber was looking at us with admiration in her deep eyes. She then got out with us, her being the one with the phone. Her boyfriend, a boy with black hair and blue eyes greeted us. His name was Alex, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that was white and had a pair of blue headphones on them. She took his hand and we walked in.

"Reservation for Kid."

The filled restaurant was filled with the chatter of the customers, and the clinking of glasses. We were taken to a room with no one else in it, and one table in the center. We sat down, me next to Alex, Crona next to Amber, sitting across from me. A waiter then came up to us.

"What can I get you to drink tonight?" His deep, husky voice pulled a memory from my mind. Crona was already ahead of me.

"Rag?"

He looked at Crona and blinked. "C-Crona?"

He then looked at me. "You are still with my sister? Hmph, soon she will come back to where she belongs, with me!"

Crona then took a deep breath. "No, I don't rag, I belong with Kid now. At least he accepted me."

"And I didn't? You're my SISTER!"

"That you RAPED after a few shots of tequila!"

Ragnarok looked at her, hurt in his eyes. "I d-d-didn't mean to!"

Crona then sighed. "Just take our orders and leave Ragnarok."

He did so and he came back with four cokes. We then ordered our food and began to chit-chat.

~Crona's POV~

I was talking to Kid about what we should name the other two baby bunnies when I had an idea.

"How about Moobunny and little Bunny Foo Foo?"

"Of COURSE!"

He then smiled and whispered something to Amber. She got up and so did Kid. They switched seats. I then got a huge hug from Kid. That's when someone came in and handed us our food. We began to eat. We were laughing through dinner about how the food was red. It was food coloring, thankfully. Now, Kid and I were standing in front a place I had never been to. When we walked in, there was people everywhere. Kid talked to someone and we were seated in a box. I looked out and saw a stage. I then heard somebody sweeping and watched as the group of people who were on stage began to make songs with the normal household objects. I sighed and clapped loudly when the show was over. Kid then had one more stop. He drove us to a park, having the chauffeur drop off his car, and took me to a park with a lake and ducks. We sat at a bench and kid pulled out a picnic basket from a tree.

"So Crona…"

I looked at him as he sat next to me.

"Yea Kid?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"You make my world go round."

I looked up and him and he looked at me, love in his eyes. Those perfect golden eyes. I then kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He had his arms around my waist and began to rub my back. I messed with his hair, running my fingers through it. I then pulled apart, gasping for air. He looked at me, love in his eyes. I looked up at him and he laid down on the ground. I laid down next to him, and he pulled something out from his pocket.

"Crona, umm…well….here's your Valentine's present. I opened a small box and saw a small locket shaped into a heart. I opened it and on one side was a picture of me and Kid playing with the bunnies. On the other, there was a picture of Kid holding me, while I was excited. These were both taken on the day school go out. I looked at kid and then membered my gift for him. I pulled out my small black handbag, handing him a homemade card that had a heart with black and white ribbon around it. He opened it up and smiled as a picture of Kid and me fell out. We were standing next to each other, his arm around my waist, him looking at me. I was looking at him. It was one of those "look who I caught staring at each other" pictures. He laughed and we laid down next to each other on the blanket. We watched the sun set, me on his chest and him looking at me. It was perfect. Kid then got up, and dragged me with him. He pulled me into the car and drove off. We ended up at the school. We walked in and heard the music from the gym blasting. Kid dragged me there, and soon we were dancing the night away when a song came on I turned to Kid. He held out his hand and we danced slowly.

(This is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri I would listen to the song while reading)

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid?

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me?

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Kid then took my hand and lead me outside into the dark night. He held my hands as he looked at me, and then up at the stars.

"You are more dazzling than any star I have ever seen."

I looked up at him and smiled. Soon, we were home, sleeping in our bed.


	10. Ragnarok

(A/N Hiya guys! So this one will be my evil side coming out and a lot of moments where if I was normal, I wouldn't write! But I'm not normal…I think 0_0 so here you guys go! AND SOMEONE READ MY OC STORY PLEASE! AND MY KIMA STORY! This chapter is SOOO rated M! )

~Kid's POV~

I woke up, and Crona wasn't next to me. I got up and looked around the room, in her normal places. I looked in the bathroom, and all I saw was her pajamas from yesterday morning. I looked in the bunny room and only saw Craona, DeathBunny, Moobunny, Foo Foo, Cotton Candy, and Kidna. I saw a butler walking down the hallway and stopped him.

"Hay, have you seen Crona?"

"No, sir, I am sorry."

"Can you take me to the security room?"

"Why of course young master!"

I walked behind the tall balding man.

**Crona, wherever you are, I will find you. I swear!**

~Crona's POV~

I woke up and saw my plain old boing white celling. I pulled off the pink covers and stretched. I then froze. _Kid…_ I looked around and saw my old room, back in my old house. I blinked and saw that I was still in my red dress from the night before. _So it wasn't a dream…_

"Crona, you up yet?" Ragnarok walked into my room and smirked. "Hi there play thing~"

I froze as he came over and grabbed my shoulders and slowly began to pull me to the bed. When we finally got there, he ripped off my dress. I pulled my pink sheets off of the bed and placed them over me before he could move any further. I leaned on the wall next to my bed. I pressed into it, like I was going to sink into it. He then grabbed me, pulling himself closer to me.

"Oh my little sister doesn't love me…but I'm sure she loves that Kid guy. I might as well go kill him so she'll love her big brother once more."

"NO! NOT KID!" I began to cry, but stopped myself from picking at my wrists. I instead slowly pulled off the sheets. "I-I'll do it a-as long as you don't hurt K-Kid."

"Hmm…good thing because I was going to kill him. Has he touched you at all? Or tried to?"

I thought back and nodded.

"Did he go farther than that?"

I shook my head and looked at him.

"Hmm…good because I would have killed him and then fucked you so hard that you would die." I shuddered as he pulled me to him. "But we don't have to do that, right sis?"

"Y-Yes Ragnarok."

"Good. I don't want to lose my toy~"

He then leaned down and grabbed both on my boobs, and pulled them, but stopped me from flying with them.

"R-R-Ragnarok that HURTS!"

I screamed the last part as he pulled again, and I felt like the pain was unbearable. He then pulled a whip out of his pants. He took off his pants with a swift movement and soon was on top of me. Before he could do anything, there was a loud banging down stairs. He got off me and pulled back on his pants. He placed the whip in his pants, but slapped me once with the tip on my face. I pulled my sheets around myself again as he walked down the stairs. I heard him yelling and heard someone coming up the stairs the footsteps lighter than Ragnarok's.

"W-who's there?"

Kid walked into my room and saw my state. "Crona…"

He looked down and saw the remains of my dress on the floor what Ragnarok had pulled off. I then pulled my sheets around me tighter feeling slightly cold. I looked around my room and saw something. I got up; the sheet wrapped around me, and pulled a picture of me and Ragnarok with our mother when we were younger. Next to it there was a book. The cover was green with little white flowers around it. I picked it up and opened it. I saw pictures of my and Ragnarok next to each other, smiling, happy.

"Where did all those good times go…?" My voice trailed off and I then looked at my old dresser. _Hopefully there's something in there…_I went over to it and found a pair of shorts with an old t-shirt. I picked them up and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back to my room, Kid was sitting on my bed, looking around the room. I grabbed the old pictures and looked at him.

"Crona…I have a question…"

"What?"

"Your face…"

I felt my face and it was swollen. I rubbed where it went, across my left cheek. I then remembered.

"R-Ragnarok hit me in the face with a whip."

Kid just looked at me and pulled me into a warm embrace. I felt myself crying into his shoulder. He rocked me back and forth, his head on top of mine. After what felt like forever, Kid pulled away. I had stopped crying and was standing there, feeling like I was missing something. I looked around the old room, and grabbed a small stuffed teddy bear. Kid then held out his hand. I grabbed it and we walked down the stairs. I then saw cop cars, one with Ragnarok on the hood, being pushed by a man. A woman in a police uniform was holding the whip. Two more cops ushered me and Kid to the other two with Ragnarok.

"Ma'am, is this your older brother?" The female cop looked over at me.

"Yes."

"Did he hit you with this whip?" She pulled up the the whip he had smacked across my face.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Did he try to rape you?"

"Yes."

"Has this happened before?"

"Y-Yes."

She then looked over at her partner, who nodded. He pulled up Ragnarok and pushed him into the car. Kid then pulled me away to his car and opened the door for me. I got in as he closed the door. I buckled my seat belt and leaned back into the old leather. It was Saturday, thankfully. I was terrified that Ragnarok had been able to get me like that. I held on to the small bear that was in my lap, along with the pictures. When we arrived, Kid opened the door for me and guided me though the hallways. I set down the bear on the bed, and put the pictures on a side table. Kid then pulled out the bunnies into our room. The small babies were dependent on their mother,

~Kid's POV~

I looked on a Crona watched the rabbits. I shuddered at her face, a long mark showing. I went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel.

"Crona, I'm going to try to stop the swelling on your face, OK?"

"Ok Kid."

She turned to me, her hair flipping perfectly. I went over to her, and set her next to me. I pulled her on to my lap so I could work with her better. I placed the cold towel on her face, and she slightly cringed, but relaxed after a second. She then leaned onto my shoulder, her eyes closing. I looked at the bunnies and decided to have them go back to their room. I clicked a button on my phone and the man that had encountered me this morning came to my room.

"And what my I do to serve you sir?"

"Can you take the bunnies to their room? And be careful."

"Why of course sir! I will handle them with more care then I handle to my own grandchildren!"

He picked them up carefully and put them in their room.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Can you get me some ice water? In a big bucket?"

"O…K sir."

He came back carrying a large bucket filled with ice water. I dipped the towel into the water and placed it back on her long scar. It was going down rapidly. She seemed to be asleep. I didn't blame her. She had just had to deal with who knows what! I rocked her back and forth singing a lullaby.

(This is called Derpy's Lullaby it is really good and even though it is MLP I love it!)

"Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Teddy bears in pink, ducks and lambs of white,

Don't you cry dear I'm here now?

I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Smiles to cure the frowns,

Twirling and tumbling in laughter.

Some Day life will always be,

Happily ever after.

Never more will the storms come,

To destroy your little world.

Never more will the waters rise,

Til the mountains no long touch the skies.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again."

She was asleep and slightly murmuring things I couldn't catch. I sat next to her and petted her head, calming myself. She curled up next to me and I put my arm around her. I wasn't going to sleep, I was going to just stay next to her and protect her.

~Crona's POV~

I was in a dark room, no one was near me. That's when a light came into the darkness. Kid was standing a few meters away from me. I reached out to him and her took a few steps forward until he was holding my hand. He pulled me into a hug and the light filled the room. I smiled and Kid pulled me to a room. There were the ones I loved. The rabbits, Kid, Amber, and the friendly staff from Kid's house were all there, including her mother and Ragnarok. She did love them; they were the only family she had. But now she had Kid, the one she loved.

"Kid…" Crona had a small smile and hugged the figure in her dream.

Crona woke up to a chilling on her cheek. She saw Kid with his face a few centimeters away from hers, and he hadn't noticed she was awake. He then looked into her eyes.

"Oh…you're awake."

Crona leaned up and kissed Kid's forehead, making him blush. She then laid down and looked over at her photo album. She opened up and looked at Kid.

"Ummm…well…because I love you, I want you to ummm….see my past?"

"Of course, Crona, I understand."

They sat down next to each other as Crona and Kid looked at the pictures. Soon, Crona was asleep on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, my angel."

Soon, the two were asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Rain

(A/N) HIYA GUYS! OK so I haven't put any disclaimers! SO starting now DISCLAIMERS EVERYWHERE! And I'm sick so…this won't be the best chapter! Also, my evil side has come out, but this one has a cliffhanger that will be so aggravating, I know, but here ya go guys!

Disclaimer: I will own Soul Eater when I turn into a blue and black gun that Kid wields

~Kid's POV~

I woke up holding Crona in my arms. Her face was red and swollen, a white mark across her face. I kissed it gently, trying not to hurt her. She shifted and placed her head upon my chest. I pet her head and she snuggled closer into my chest. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and she hugged me in her sleep. She cried slightly and tightened her grip on me. I petted her and she cried once more, tightening her grip again. She woke up and began to cry into my shirt. I petted her head and began to mummer sweet things.

~Crona's POV~

I woke up and began to cry. I had dreamt that Ragnarok had me in my room again, but Kid wasn't there to stop it. I woke up before anything could happen, but it still frightened me. I felt someone rubbing little circles in my back and heard quiet, but sweet, murmurs of love.(I wish that happened to me.)

"K-Kid?" I looked up and saw him looking at me, protecting me from my nightmares. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck. He held me and I heard the pitter-patter of the rain outside. The rain was what scared me the most. I held him and said so quietly that I barley even heard myself, "I hate the rain."

Kid held me and picked me up. I looked at him and he softly held onto me. His hold on me was soft, but firm. He placed me in a room with no windows, but a large lamp illuminating the small room, which held a TV, a large couch, and a large reclining chair. Kid walked over to the chair and sat down in it, holding me protectively. He turned on the television to something about a dog running lose in New Mexico. I turned to look at him as he turned to look at me. He sat me down so I was next to him, the reclining part out. I laid down close to him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around me and pressed a button on his phone. A man who seemed to have no hair came in.

"Bring the bunnies to me and Crona, if you could."

"Why of course, my lord."

Don't call me that." Kid was interrupted by the mam bringing the bunnies on a pillow and placing them on the couch. Kid just changed the channel to a music station and began to play with Crona's hair as DeathBunny jumped on her and began to curl up on her lap. Carona somehow carried her babies over to the two and they pet the small animals. The man came in with a cart of food and parked it next to the two teenagers.

"Sir, you haven't been able to eat these past few hours, so the chef whipped up a feast for you and your lady, please eat it, we don't want our young master to be sick, or his girlfriend."

"Fine, just leave it here, please."

"As you wish, young master, there are some plates next to the eggs. Please help yourself."

He glared at the man and I was scared. "Kid…"

~Kid's POV~

"Kid…" I looked down at Crona. He soft, scared tone had pulled me out of my hatred for all of mankind that would disturbed me and Crona. I sighed and got up, pulling her with me. The bunnies had retreated to the part of the chair that wasn't touched by the two teens. I chose my food and saw Crona already eating. I then started to eat, and got to a piece of meat that wasn't cooperating.

"Dammit meat JUST FUCKING CUT SO I CAN EAT YOU!"

Crona looked at me, a scared look on her face, but I didn't care, I just tore the meat with my bare hands and ate it. Crona looked scared, and I couldn't blame her. I soon became calm enough that I stopped tearing the meat apart with my hands. "S-Sorry Crona, I was just aggravated."

"OK Kid…it's just that was sorta like Ragnarok." Crona's sentence became inaudible near the end, so I figured it I shouldn't question it.

I went to the bathroom across the hall and washed my hands, and dried them as I walked back to the room that Crona was in. I walked in as she fainted. I saw a woman who I didn't recognize standing next to her. The woman had a black jumpsuit on, and had dirty-blonde hair that was tied up so it was almost next to her naval, her snake-like eyes piercing where Kid was a few seconds before. She picked up a rabbit and threw it across the room, it letting out a shrill squeal.

"Ok my little daughter. How cute you finally found someone who gives you food. Well, I'll just take you away, you are to plump for my liking. Then I will have your brother come for you once more, Ragnarok, take her home." Ragnarok was in a corner where he could have easily seen me. _Please don't say anything about me, please._ My mind message to that large man seemed to work as he lifted his small sister and ripped off the dress she was wearing, a dress I had custom made for my lover.I shrunk into a corner and watched as the lady walked with Ragnarok to a window and jumped out. I rushed down to the guard office to tell them to get their assess moving after picking up the small rabbit, who was DeathBunny.


	12. Crona's Aunt

(A/N) OK guys, I am testing next week all week SO this is the one for next week, I hope that I do good!

**Disclaimer: I will own Soul Eater when I don't love my mother.**

~Kid's POV~

I was sitting in my room, my hair ruffled. I hadn't seen Crona in school, I hadn't seen her anywhere since the lady and her brother came for her. I was driving myself mad, not sleeping because all that came were nightmares. I would wake up, my screams echoing in the house. I wouldn't eat; I only went to school and searched for Crona. I had written what the lady looked like, down to her tattoos shown by her jumpsuit. I loved Crona; and was going mad without her. This was worse than losing my mom in a way, because I had been planning for me and Crona, past school, past collage, in a happy family.

"Master Kid?" A maid with black hair, purple eyes, and a large chest came into my room. "I-I had seen the pictures you drew of the one who had abducted lady Crona, and it looks like my sister. You see, lady Crona might not remember it, but I am her aunt. Her mother hated her, never allowing her to eat, causing her daughter pain. When I saw you come home with her, I was relived for her. "

"Yes and why have you brought this up?"

"I think I might know where she has taken the lady. It is a sloppy thinking, but she is to clever to go back to her old house, so if we find other places she might go to, I think I might have some, we will probably find her."

She pulled out a list and held it out for Kid to see.

(A/N) **Sorry this chapter is so short! But I have to study, So please no killing of the New Mexican author, PLEASE! **


	13. Reunited

A/N OK Hiya guys! OK here's something I really want to say: The last chapter was deleted due to it not being by me, but by my perv of a brother. So I hope that explains it and the fact that it was deleted, but it went the same except all the sex….SO here is the real chapter….stupid older brothers!

~Crona POV~

I woke up in a car, my dress slightly torn at the bottom. I felt something large and warm next to me. I heard a loud snore and saw my older brother leaned against me. Ragnarok had his arm wrapped around my torso, a perfect way to stop me from getting away. _What the hell happened? _I then remembered. _I was waiting for Kid to come back. I heard a chuckle that sounded like a disoriented snake. I turned to find my mother smiling at me. I was terrified. Couldn't hear what she said. I then felt large, strong arms pick me up. I then fainted in the arms of my elder brother. When I woke up, I saw my cousin, Eruka, playing with some frogs. I slowly got up, only to see I was in a cell room, much like a prison. _

"_What the hell am I doing here?"_

"_Oh, your mom dropped you off here about three days ago. We are in a cell room that I've been trapped in because I know everything about your mom, Crona." I heard the sarcasm dripping off her every word. _

"_Well, when is she going to come back?" I knew that if she dropped me or Ragnarok she would always come back to pick us up. It had always been that way. I then heard the chuckle again, but it sounded more like a snake having a seizure. I turned to find my mother at the door._

"_Well, hurry up you two. Ragnarok, carry your sister." I felt his strong arms carry me to a car. Eruka sat in the front and Ragnarok was there to make sure I wouldn't leave. I sighed and fell asleep._

I looked outside the window and saw that the moon was just rising into the night. I looked at my mother, who was driving. We stopped at a cabin and I faked sleeping. She forcefully woke up Ragnarok and he carried me in. I felt a soft mattress and a very fluffy blanket on me. The mattress dipped as someone sat down next to me. I heard my mother say something about locking the door.

"Kid..." I whispered.

~Kid POV~

I was in my bed, but not sleeping. I was thinking about my sweet little Crona, the girl I loved with all my heart. I remembered a song that Amber played once. I remembered it as best as I could and sang what I thought the lyrics were.

(This song is Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade)

"When you're alone, do you think of me and my diamond rings thrown out to sea? And when you love, do you love for me like harmony, a never ending dream? Oh well, oh well, I still hope for the best. Say goodbye and send me off with a kiss farewell. And I promise I'll be just as strong as I can be. Maybe you could get some sleep tonight." He couldn't remember the rest of it, and didn't want to. He just remembered that Crona had enjoyed it a lot. She had something about it being a lot like her and her brother's relationship as the song progressed in a way. I sighed and lay down on my bed. There was a rapid knock at my door and I opened it.

"Master Kid, we have good news!"

"The only good news that can come is we know where she is."

"We do master Kid!"

I perked up and ran to the man. He was holding a picture of Crona looking out a window of a black car with white x's covering it. I grabbed it and looked at it. I was sure it was her, her face looking slightly thinner and her hair not quite as well kept as she had liked to keep it. I looked up at the man. "We are going after her right?"

"The police were hoping you would go to comfort the lady."

"Of course, of course, take me out to them now."

I followed him and held in my excitement as seeing my girl soon.

~Crona POV~

I woke up and felt someone next to me. I looked over to see my cousin Eruka sleeping. I slowly crept out of the bed and saw that Ragnarok and mother were asleep also. I slowly walked out of the bedroom and found the living room, and the door. I slowly opened it and slowly closed it, knowing that it would make a quiet sound. I ran away from the house to the car. I found that mother had left the keys in the seat. I grabbed them and turned on the car. Soon, I was driving on the road back to Death City, the road to Kid, my one true love.

I was about halfway when a large group of police cars came into view. They stopped and I stopped before I crashed myself into them. I got out quickly, wondering what they were doing. I then saw a familiar boy with three white stripes in his hair. I ran to him as she held out his arms. I jumped into them, and hugged him. He tightly gripped onto me and pushed his face into my hair. I took in his husky sent that was always there, his sent. I didn't know how to explain it. It was purely him. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wet tears lands on my exposed collarbone. I looked up at Kid as he looked down at me. I then heard a motor of a bike coming from the way I had. It was one I could recognize even if I was killed. I quickly hid behind Kid, getting out of his grasp. I saw it, the bike. It was black with flames dancing across it as a design. On it was Ragnarok and my mother. There was a small cab attached to it with Eruka in it, her silver hair dancing in the wind. My mother looked pissed, and that quickly turned to fear when she saw the policemen around me and Kid. Ragnarok stopped and got off, who was followed by mom. She walked up to Kid and examined him.

"Hmph, such a stupid looking boy for my sweet daughter to date, no meat, just skin." She said, the words coming out as if she were a snake. Kid tensed up but didn't move.

"Such a stupid woman to take away my girlfriend, today is her eighteenth birthday, she can go where she wants."

"And how do you know that, you little punk?"

"Because, I love her and know everything about her. I know that the girl with silver hair is her cousin, Eruka; her older brother is Ragnarok, and you are Medusa, her mother. Her aunt, and your elder sister, is Arcane, one of my maids. She was on the right side of things and did as the law told her to. But then again, you have had a rough life. No love from your parents, they always loved your sisters more than you. You didn't know what love was, so you treated Crona like your other treated you. You loved Ragnarok because he didn't disobey you."

"Yes and what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I was just making sure everything was correct. But I was also thinking about how your life is much like my friend from school. You just didn't have the music like he did to stop the insanity that you have. Or something that would help you, love, dreams, money… what is it that you want? I can get you it. I am very rich, and I wish to not have you arrested, but if you don't take my offer, I can have you be arrested for breaking into my house. And it is possible that your daughter will press charges anyway, so you have a choice from me, but not from her, possibly."

I looked up at Kid. "If she agrees with you, I won't press charges, but if she disagrees, I will press charges." He looked at me and nodded a small smile on his face.

"Your choice, Medusa, get arrested and go back to jail, or tell me what you want, anything but Crona."

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "What about the time I was supposed to spend in jail before?"

"You seem to forget, I am a VERY rich man, and I will bail you out of it. If you choose to let me give you what you want, that is."

~Medusa POV~

_What do I want, possibly another kid? But Ragnarok would possibly….no not another Kid. What about a comfy life, one with caviar and a nice house? But then the adventure of this life would go away. Possibly…yes that I can have, Ragnarok can protect them and Eruka can cook for them and such._

"I have made a decision, I would be most grateful if you allowed me to own an orphanage, remove any charges from me, my son, or my niece, and support us all through your life, along with your children's."

He seemed taken aback but quickly gain posture. "Yes, I can make that happen, but may I ask why?"

"Because, my mother and father should have been arrested, and if that happened, then we would have no place to go. There is no orphanage in the city and I wish to change that."

"As you wish, now if you could come with us."

(A/N) OK sorry about the earlier chapter but warning, this story is almost over! I am going to have about three more chapters, then an epilogue and that'll be it! So bye now!


	14. Arrangements

Holla People! Sorry for being late, I've been having a writer's block! SO here we go!

~Kid's POV~

I held Crona close as we began to drive back towards home. I felt her relax in my arms and I resisted the urge to kiss her.

"So…Kid how'd you know where to go?" Crona laid on me, putting her head in my lap as she began to play with my hand.

"Oh, an anonymous tip was given to where your whereabouts might have been." I started to play with her hair with my other hand.

"Might that have been my aunt you mentioned earlier?" Her blue eyes looked up at me, filled with curiosity.

"Yes, good observation, now why do you think your mom wants to start and orphanage?" I looked at her, my head coked to the side.

"Well, she had a bad life in her childhood and ruined mine. Perhaps she wants another chance." She looked at me with hope in her large sapphire eyes.

"OK so how were you?" I was worried for my fragile girlfriend on what she might say, wishing that she had not been hurt too bad.

"I was passed out for the first few days and I ended up waking up last night and brought to the house down that road. How long was I gone?" She looked at him with a soft smile,

"Almost two weeks. I don't want to talk about it." I remembered the sleepless nights, the food I barley ate, the maid, everything.

"OK then" She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, smiling at me with her large sapphire eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to my chest.

~Crona's POV~

We then stopped in front of the mansion. I got out and stared at the large house. I ran inside and then all of the times Kid had taken me to their room echoed in my mind as I traveled across the halls. Up the stairs, down to the fourth door on the left side, then down that hallway to the eighth door on my right. I then opened that door, went up the stairs at the middle of the long hallway and down the hallway to the sixth door; I opened the door and found our room, giggling and landing on the bed. I sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers, over taken by Kid's sent. My Kid…my one and only…

"Crona c'mon your mom wants to see you." Kid looked at me, his eyes filled with love. I picked myself up.

"Well, I'm going to change first, can you go make sure they are comfy? I'll be down in a second."

"Of course sweetie" He kissed my head and left to my family. I sighed and put my favorite jeans, black shirt with a large red hear and white writing that read 'The Queen of Everything.' I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, a little skull hairclip in my bangs, pulling them back. I walked to the living room and saw a maid that my mother clearly knew.

"Oh Crona dear, meet your dear aunt Arachne. She is my eldest sister. I haven't seen her in years!"

"Hello, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and sat on a coach next to Kid. I saw his father walk in, wearing a black cloak and a white skull mask.

"Hello everyone! Well, here's the deal." He said as he sat down on the other side of Kid. "We are going to have Miss Crona stay here and you are allowed to come as you wish after a few months of the orphanage. We will then make other arrangements as they come up, dose that sound good?"

"Yes, and thank you sir. I will make sure to treat the children fairly and thank you." Mother walked away after bidding goodbye and I ended up in my room with Kid, making out.

We pulled apart and I rested my head on his chest sighing. I was then surprised as a certain brunette forced herself into our room, pulling a raven haired boy by his hand.

"Happy birthday Crona!" Amber ran up to me, hugging me. I hugged her and laughed. "I'm so glad you're back girly! All Kid did was slouch around and look for you. We missed you." She let go of me and I finally got a better look at her. She had darker hair and it was shorter and looked wild. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a long black trench vest, a black shirt that had a large pair of blue headphones with a red heart around them, some chains on her jeans reaching from her back to her front, three on each side. She had a chocker necklace with spikes and a pair of headphones around her neck, connecting to a black IPod that was almost camouflaged on her shirt.

"Amber, I told you not to say anything about that!" He tried to punch her lightly but was stopped by her quiet, tall companion. He had stormy eyes, a black shirt and a pair of jeans on, not the companion Crona had seen her with before. Amber patted his back and he released Kid, holding Amber's hand and kissing it gently. She just leaned on him, looking at me.

"So do you wanna go out for lunch? It's all on me, and by me I mean my boyfriend. Oh and he can only speak Japanese and some English, so he's honestly not being rude. We can go get anything, he's kinda rich."

"Amber, you only go after rich people."

"Yea, and this one is like a bodyguard and I love him. OK Kidio? Now I'm hungry so plans now or I will eat you after killing you with a sharp stick."

Her boyfriend looked at her and said something in Japanese, she replied and looked at me and Kid.

"Taka will help me and you see how big he is!"

Kid gulped. "OK how abut Steak?"

"Good, now let's go!" Amber jumped onto Taka's back and he walked out. I held Kid's hand and we walked out with Amber ahead of us.


End file.
